Choices
by Dixie990
Summary: A response to my readers request to keep my OC character alive in an alternate ending to call me Maggie. This is the story of Maggie's survival and her reunion with her beloved Archangel. Contains violance, sex and language. NOW WITH MISSING CHAPTER ADDED - CHAPTER 6A
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**AN: So after successfully completing 'Call me Maggie' I had a couple of my readers challenging me to write an alternate ending fic where Maggie survives the crap on Omega and somehow gets reunited with Garrus later on, thus, integrating her with the main game plotline and characters. (Apparently Maggie is just that cool of an OC ^^ - Thanks guys I'm flattered!) I admit, I like Maggie too much to not try this challenge. ^^ **

**I like to try and make my fics as stand alone as possible but I think with this one it would probably be a good idea to read 'Call me Maggie' before reading this fic as I'm basically continuing that story onwards as if the last chapter never happened. **

**It's also my plan to use this fic as a sort of prequel for a Thane X Shepard story I have brewing in my head that will include Maggie as a side character, so… watch this space. ^^**

* * *

_**(Previously in Call me Maggie.)**_

_Morning was actually slightly awkward. Not in my waking up with Garrus wrapped around me… I'd done that before. But in facing his gang at breakfast. _

_It seemed odd to me, but apparently none of them had cottoned on with any certainty that he and I had slept together… until my screaming the night before. Melenis just smiled a lot and when I questioned her said she'd simply thought we were getting on… that after the effort I put into avoiding Sidonis, she was sure it was all Turians I didn't find attractive and had told the others as much. Ultimately though she said she was 'pleased for us'. _

_The others just gave me odd looks ranging from admiring, envious and cocky to irritated, distrusting and downright livid on Sidonis. His sour mood wasn't helped by Krul's harsh mocking that Archangel had won his woman for being a stronger male. _

_I tried to ignore the foul looks Sidonis was giving me, even when he approached me in the kitchen on the pretence of getting another drink. _

"_You said you weren't sleeping together." He mumbled under his breath so the others couldn't hear. _

"_When you asked… we weren't. Things changed." _

"_How long?" He asked glaring at his turian equivalent of tea. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_How long have you been fucking!" _

"_None of your business!" I snapped back. _

"_Does he have to pay you too? Doesn't seem his style." _

"_Fuck off Sidonis this is none of your business." I warned, turning to move away. _

_He grabbed my upper arm to stop me from going anywhere. "So you won't fuck me without pay but you'll do my boss? Why? Doesn't seem your style to me! Is someone paying you to get close to him?" _

_I wrenched my arm from his grip. "Who I choose to get close to is none of your goddamn business!" _

"_Maggie!" He wasn't letting this go. I grabbed his drink and slammed it into the counter before grabbing the front of his cowl and pulling him down so I could glare at him with all the venom I could muster. _

"_You really wanna know the truth Sid… why him and not you? He's got a brain and a spine… he treats me like an equal, see's me as an equal and he never ever questions what I choose to tell him and what I choose to keep secret. That's why Sid! He's twice the Turian you are and that's why he's in charge and your just a little lackey following him around and hoping that I might love you instead of him! Well bad luck buddy!" _

"_You love him?" I hadn't realised what exactly it was that I'd said until he asked me that… his face cold and impassive, his eyes darker and more closed off than I'd ever seen in him. It was almost frightening. _

_I pushed against his cowl violently. "If I did… it wouldn't be your business." _

"_You do… don't you. You love him." _

"_Shut up!" _

"_What… can't even admit it to yourself but you can use it against me? Who's the coward now." _

"_You have no idea what you're dealing with Sid." I snarled. _

"_No… I think for the first time I do see you clearly. You are so fucked up… you're not even worth trying to put back together! I thought you were strong… but you're not… your scared!" _

_My fist flew at his face before I knew I'd moved. I got him across the jaw. "Go to the citadel by yourself… I hope you rot there." _

_I shoved passed him and out the main doors, determined to get as far away from him as possible. _

_I didn't go back all day. I was angry at Sid for his words, for his nerve… but I was also angry with Archangel… with Garrus, for making me love him. I did. I couldn't pretend any different anymore and it was tearing through me like a rabid beast, poisoning me. Or maybe that was the alcohol, I'd heard one of the Omega barmen liked to poison humans. I was beyond caring._

_I tipped back the last of my drink and ordered another, the Baterian staring at me like I'd sprouted two heads. So he was poisoning me. I drew out my pistol and shot him square in the chest. _

"_No tips for you buddy." I said to myself as I slammed my gun on the bar and waved another bartender over. _

_The Salerian looked over the corpse with absolute terror… but served me my drink anyway. Clever man. _

"_Wow… you must be having a shit of a day." The handsome Turian sidled up next to me. _

"_Not interested fuck off." I downed my new drink and waved for another. _

"_Come on…" he protested. "There's better ways to work off stress than alcohol." He ran his hand over my hair, brushing it over my shoulder so he could move closer to my neck… it was a turian thing. I thought maybe it was the alcahol… or the poison, but he froze for a second when he saw my neck. I took the opportunity, grabbing his arm and slamming him down against the bar. "I said 'Not interested… fuck off'. You got a problem with your audio receptors!" _

"_I'm sorry!" He protested, squirming under my grasp. "I didn't see your mark… your taken I get it." _

_I raised my eyebrows, but kept him in place. "What the fuck are you blabbering about!"_

"_Your mark… it's Turian right?" He seemed confused. "On the back of your neck. You've been bitten. It's how we mark our territory." _

_A wave of rage washed over me and I slammed his head against the bar, knocking him out cold and letting him slump to the ground. _

"_Maggie…" Grizz came up behind me, his gun drawn as always. "Aria says to drink without killing the other patrons, or fuck off." _

"_Aria can go fuck herself. Her booze is hardly worth paying for." I downed my last drink and glared at him as I slid off my stool and stormed towards the lower exit. _

_I got into the back allies in time to empty my stomach into the gutter. Yeah, I'd definitely been poisoned. I retched till there was nothing left to throw up then tried to stand to make my way home. My vision was blurred and I felt a fever coming over me. Shit. I blacked out. _

_When I woke I regretted it. I moaned into the pillows under my face and felt sick all over again. _

"_Into the bucket please." a plastic container was pushed into my hands and I vomited a mixture of clear fluid and blood into it. "Here, I got this from that Salerian doctor down in the residential wing." A couple of pills were offered to me in a turian hand. _

_I sniffed a little. It was the wrong smell… it wasn't Garrus… or Sid… or any Turian I knew intimately. _

"_What are you after?" I croaked out. _

"_Nothing." _

"_Bullshit. Everyone wants something." _

"_I work for Aria. I think she'd be pissed if you died on her." _

_I pulled my head away from my bucket and looked up at the Turian standing over the bed. I recognised him. _

"_Gavorn right?" _

_He nodded. "You want these or what?" He waved the pills under my nose again. I took them. _

"_Thanks." I knew of Gavorn. He had a reputation of being good at his job… but if he wasn't so good with his gun he'd have been one of those 'good people' that Omega swallowed. How he ended up in this shithole I have no idea, he seemed a perfect Turian Captain from what I'd heard, but I figured his lack of paint might have had something to do with it. _

_Very carefully I sat up and took the pills with the glass of water he offered. "I suppose you want me to fuck you or something now." I grumbled. _

_He laughed. "Hell no. First, you're really not my type… you know… being female and everything. Second… you're marked and I'd be an idiot to get my scent on a marked woman." _

_I glared up at him. "Won't your scent already be on me? Since I'm in your bed?" _

_He shook his head. "Not strong enough." _

"_Whatever. Well, what do you want then?" _

"_Not interested in repayment. I already told you that." _

"_I still don't believe you." _

_He smiled a little and sat on the end of the bed. "You work for Archangel right?" _

"_Thought you said I worked for Aria." I offered, raising an eyebrow. _

_He laughed again. "Yeah, but Archangel is where your loyalty lies." He raised his hands defensively as I opened my mouth to say something vicious. "I'm not criticising. My other half is in his gang." _

"_Why aren't you then?" _

"_I'm more useful out here. I think Aria might just have me killed if she thought I was loyal to archangel. She's getting wary of him y'know." _

"_Who's your other half?" I asked, curious. _

_Gavorn smiled and leaned on his knee's "Human kid. Monty." _

_I snorted. "Figures." I glanced up at the clock on the beside table and swore. "Is that clock right!" _

_He nodded. "Yeah. You've been out for a while." _

_I pushed the sheets off and got out of bed. "Well… thanks. I owe you one I guess." _

_He nodded once and watched me pull my boots on. "You're welcome. Tell Monty I'll see him tomorrow… if he's not busy."_

* * *

**(And now the alternate ending)**

I thought about just going back to base, to confront Archangel on the apparent claim he'd made on me. Hell, I was about ready to rip him to shreds… how dare he! What a presumptuous git! Then I thought about Sidonis and our parting argument. He was due to leave within the hour and I might never see him again.

I'd tried… oh gods how I'd tried… to stay objective when it came to Archangel and his gang. I tried to be detached and cold, but it hadn't worked. They'd taken me in, treated me like I was one of them. Sidonis was a pain… but I counted him a friend. I didn't want him to leave angry with me.

Archangel could wait. I finally decided, I could deal with him later. Sidonis wasn't going to be here later to deal with. So I turned and headed for the transport station.

Finding him wasn't hard, not after he'd given me the details of his flight the day before. He was stood in the corner, as far away from the crowds as he could, bag slung over his back, face turned up to the information boards as he tried to locate details about his transport.

"Sid?" I tried to keep my voice soft and unthreatening as I approached him.

His head snapped to face me, shock in his eyes. I'd made him jump. "Maggie!" He spluttered. "I thought… I…"

"Yeah… look, Sid, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said." I paused to sigh, my eyes darting away then back again. "I will miss you."

He just stared at me a long moment, then, finally he seemed to come back to himself, shifting a little under the weight of his bag. "It's ok." he said "I was pretty wound up. I'm sorry too."

Honestly, I was pretty surprised he'd apologized so quickly, but then I figured, we didn't have the luxury of time right now.

I stepped closed to him and nudged his bag. "You all set in there? Ready for your new life on the citadel?"

His mandibles flared in a turian smile. "Yeah… still a bit nervous though…" He paused a long minute, hesitant. "You know… you could still come with me…I already got your ticket before our um… disagreement." As he spoke he produced said ticket from one of his pockets.

It was my turn to be silent for a moment, my brain and my heart warring with one another. On one hand, the idea of seeing the citadel and ensuring that Sidonis was going to be ok in his new home was very tempting. On the other hand… I didn't want to leave Omega… no scrap that. I didn't want to leave Garrus.

As if he'd read my mind Sidonis added. "I'm sure the boss can handle a couple of days without you. The citadel really is worth seeing. You might not get another chance."

He had a good point. "Alright. Sure… why not?" I punched his arm friendly. "Besides, you'll probably get beaten up on your first day otherwise."

He laughed a little and handed me the ticket. "Probably. Come on… we're at gate five."

Together we made our way through the crowd. I had to admit, I was excited… even nervous about the idea of the trip. I wasn't worried about how 'last minute' the decision had been, hell, most of my choices were last minute things, it was just my style. I wasn't even worried that I didn't have any of my clothes or possessions with me. I could get what I needed on the citadel I was sure. No, I was nervous about the idea of going somewhere I'd never been before. It wasn't really in my nature to go exploring when I didn't need too… but there was a kind of appeal in getting away from Omega for a little while, to really think about things without Archangels constant prescience distracting me. Heck, it might even be fun.

We boarded the flight together, Sidonis stowing his bag under his seat before sliding in next to me and checking the time on his omnitool. He fidgeted a little before taking off, his talons twisting together and his legs jiggling against mine. "Jeez take a chill pill." I complained as he accidentally stepped on my foot.

"Sorry…" he murmured as he checked his tool again. "I just, haven't travelled in a while."

Apparently that nervousness wasn't easily cured. He continued to shift and check the time all through the flight. I tried to reign in my temper. Wasn't his fault he was a coward I supposed. Instead I turned away from him to rest my head on the little window frame and watch the stars pass us. I was still feeling rough from my encounter with afterlife's poison earlier and it didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

Sidonis woke me several hours later as we pulled into the citadel docks. "Hey… we made it!" he said with a bright turian smile. "We fucking made it!" His nerves had turned to ecstatic joy as he pointed out at the citadel through the window, labelling each arm and describing the destiny ascension in deep detail to me. Apparently he had a great uncle somewhere that had mated with one of the Asari commanders inside. That subject tired out as we disembarked and he began telling me instead about the presidium and how he and his father had taken trips up there when he was a boy, then about his home in the upper wards.

"Gods damn it Sid put a sock in it!" I groaned, finally unable to take anymore of his babbling.

"Sorry." He mumbled again. "I just… I can't believe I'm home!"

He lead me with confidence through the arrival docks then into the wards. He'd booked a room in a local hotel but took the time to show me around the local sights first.

"I grew up round here." He told me as we wondered through the Zekera Markets. "I'd love to get a place here again, but I imagine I'll have to start in the lower wards."

"Are they much different?" I asked, my eyes moving from one shop to another, taken in by the bright lighting and the cultured people that walked passed. Cultured people, who wore nice clothes and shopped casually, not like they were spending their last credit. The citadel was beautiful. It was clean, in good repair… and it didn't reek of piss and death.

C-sec caught my particular attention, seeing the guards in uniform from all different races, protecting the peace and breaking up fights. The dark navy blue made me think of Archangel and I remembered how he'd told me he used to be an officer. I could see how he would take to that job… but I could also see why it would piss him off. He was too determined… to wild to be bound by protocols and regulations. Plus, I would bet all I had that the paperwork was a bitch.

"Not a great deal." Sidonis said, answering my question. "Just a bit less flashy down there, bit more crime and so on."

"Sounds like my kind of place." I murmured as a Salerian bumped into me. "This place is a bit to… sparkly for me."

Sidonis chuckled. "It's not exactly Omega huh."

"No." I frowned a little. "It's really not." I was enamoured with the citadel. Like I said, it was beautiful, but I definitely felt massively out of place, like dirt on a diamond.

Sidonis bought his arm up and around my shoulders protectively. Ordinarily I'd have slapped him away, but honestly, I was grateful for the support. We started getting odd looks though, the kind you wouldn't get on Omega. It might be a shithole, but on Omega everyone was in the same boat and no one looked twice at interspecies couples… hell, it was were most people went to indulge their darkest fantasies, interspecies relations just weren't an issue. On the citadel its seemed, it was another story.

"Maybe we should find a hotel." Sidonis murmured after getting a particularly venomous glare from an older looking turian.

I nodded and let him lead me onwards to a seedy looking place opposite some bar called 'Chora's Den'.

We booked out a room and… surprise surprise, they only had a double bed left. Figures. We took it anyway, not willing to walk too much further. Sidonis was tired from his trip and I was feeling overwhelmed and out of place.

Sidonis dumped his bag on top of a dresser just inside the room and sat on the edge of the small double bed to pull his boots off.

I excused myself to the bathroom and found it ridiculously clean and in perfect repair. Even the shitty places on the citadel were nicer than Omega.

I stood over the sink and washed my face off with cool water before staring at myself in the crystal clear mirror. For the first time in my life I doubted my decision. I was already missing Garrus and his gang… maybe coming to the citadel was a bad idea after all. I wished archangel were with me… I wished I could feel him hold me. I'd never felt safer than when I was in his arms.

I shook my head at myself. I was being pathetic. Less than twenty four hours apart… and I was already missing the bastard.

I left the bathroom and returned to find Sidonis laying face down on the bed… snoring. Charming.

**AN: Well, that's chapter one! Hope you like. Now… I don't like to nag or anything… but I do like feedback. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

After a proper rest and one hell of a breakfast (You just can't get that kind of quality on Omega!) Sidonis and I set out partially for him to show me the sights and partly for him to try and find a half decent job. Now that I was properly fed and rested, I found I could cope with the citadel that little bit better.

We started in the wards and Sid took delight in showing me the various shops, giving me a tour round C-Sec headquarters, before introducing me to Chora's Den and Flux. It was almost like a proper little holiday mixed with a little job searching and apartment hunting on Sid's part. I admit, it was nice to be able to walk round without having to constantly be on my guard.

Two days in and Sidonis managed to secure a job as a dock worker, overseeing trade transports entering and leaving the citadel. Seemed a bit tedious to me, but of course he was thrilled, so I was happy for him. Course it meant on the third day I was left to wonder around alone for eight hours while Sid worked; and without my tour guide I got bored pretty quickly. By the fifth day I was just about tearing my hair out. Sid insisted I stay a little longer, he was too nervous to be left alone just yet apparently. Seemed like the biggest load of bullshit he'd ever come up with too me. He was getting by just fine, making friends with his co-workers and getting excited about finding a place to settle down permanently.

I was playing quasar in Flux when I finally decided I was well and truly bored of this holiday and ready to go home. As I lost one hundred credits to the bloody gambling machines my temper hit the level where I was ready to tell Sid where to stick is insecurities, who, conveniently, had just finished his shift and come into the bar looking for me.

I waved him over and he picked up drinks at the bar before wondering over.

"How'd you do?" He asked brightly, indicating at the machine.

"Bloody thing is eating my credits." I grumbled taking a drink from him and wondering over to an empty table. He joined me. "I swear its rigged."

He laughed a little. "Doubt it, the guy who runs this place is pretty decent. You just have bad luck."

I snorted into my drink. "Story of my life." There was a content silence a moment where we both drank and looked thoughtful.

"I've been thinking…" Sid began tentatively.

"Really… did it hurt?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"I'm serious Maggie." he gave me his best archangel impression where he tried to fix me with a piercing stare. All he achieved was to remind me how much I missed the vigilante turian and how bad I felt for just taking off without telling him. All over a silly bite mark too… unconsciously my hand went up to rub at the back of my neck where the cut was in the final stages of healing.

"Alright, lets hear it." I said with a sigh, brining my hand down to clasp my beer and take another swig.

"Well… my boss is still looking for more workers, I was thinking maybe I could put a word in for you…"

"Sid…"

He raised his hands. "Hear me out… look, you seem to like it here, its better than Omega and you could live a good life, y'know, not running around trying to stay alive…"

"Doing what Sid!" I snapped, my anger levels going up another notch. "Some tedious dock working job? Maybe find a good man, you maybe? Settle down… have kids? Did it not occur to you that maybe I like running for my life!" I shook my head and looked away. "I couldn't live this life you love so much Sid… its just so…empty. I'd go crazy."

"Would it really be so terrible Maggie? Having someone to watch out for you, to have a family and real friends?"

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "I have friends on Omega, as for family… well sure, I dreamed of one once upon a time…"

"But?"

I sighed. "I don't get into trouble Sid. Trouble has a habit of getting me… and those that I love. I made the mistake of risking it for the sake of love and a family once before. I learned my lesson. Your citadel is pretty… but it won't protect me and nor can you."

"You're really gonna go back?" He still seemed unbelieving.

"Yeah. I was gonna say as much when we sat down. You're all set here Sid, you don't need me, you just wanted me to come along and hang around in the hopes I might like it enough to stay." I shook my head and glared at the table where I was still clutching my drink. "I just wanna go home."

"Maggie…" he reached out and grabbed at one of my hands, his grip tight. I looked up and found his eyes to be dark… almost desperate. "There's nothing left for you on Omega Maggie."

I shrugged. "There's archangel. I have you to thank for that I suppose."

He shook his head. "What makes you think he's still waiting for you? He's not gonna be able to take care of you."

"Gods what is it with you and 'taking care of me' you sexist pig." I growled out. "I take care of myself. I don't need archangel for that."

"Then what do you need him for? Why go back! If you want more excitement there are other jobs here… you could be c-sec or …"

"Enough!" I snapped, wrenching my hand from his grip and flying to my feet. "I've made my choice Sid just as you've made yours. I'm going back!"

"Maggie…" I knew he was going to make some other lame argument, insult archangels loyalty or try some other low handed remark to change my mind and frankly, I'd had enough. I spun on my heel and stormed away from him and his condescending eyes, it was like he knew something I didn't… what the hell could he know that would change my mind?

I stopped back at the hotel we'd shared to gather the few things I'd acquired on my trip, not planning on waiting another moment before leaving. I thought about leaving him a note or something but then I figured…I'd made my point. Maybe our paths would cross again one day… maybe they wouldn't. So I just left.

Damn Sid and my temper. If I'd waited just one more day the news would have reached the citadel… reached my ears, just a little column in the back of the galactic news… and Sidonis would never have escaped my sights. Too bad for me huh.

So I got on the next transport back to Omega. I sat by a window again and watched the citadel shrink into thee blackness, pleased to be leaving it behind. Soon I'd be home… soon I'd be back with archangel trying to explain to him where I'd been the last week and how sorry I was for not saying anything. I prayed he'd forgive me… hell, I prayed he'd take me in his arms a moment before throwing me on his bed and reclaiming the back of my neck with all the fiery passion I knew him to possess. Gods I'd missed him, far more than I wanted to admit. Even if he didn't forgive me right away… Even if he wasn't in the mood for sex. Hell what had this man done to me! I was just content with the idea of being back in his presence. I shook my head to myself and leaned back in my chair. Maybe the citadel life Sidonis had described would have been more appealing if it were archangel I could share it with? Yeah… probably. Would be nice to see him in his c-sec blues every evening anyways…

**OMEGA OMEGA OMEGA **

Omega was just as stinky and dark as I'd left it. As I disembarked I felt the familiar filthy feel creep back over me and couldn't help but smile a little. Home sweet home… no matter how disgusting. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed unusual or wrong. Same dark allies, same drunk inhabitants, same shitty cloud of despair hanging over every individuals head.

I didn't stop anywhere, so there was no way I could have known; I didn't see any news reports, I didn't have the chance to hear the gossip at the bars. I was so keen to see my archangel again that I made a beeline for his home base.

It wasn't until I stepped into his neighbourhood that I realised something was very… very wrong.

For a start, it was swarming with blue suns. They patrolled the area almost as thickly as the c-sec officers had on the citadel. It took every ounce of my sneakiest skills to slip passed them undetected. It didn't help that adrenaline was coursing through me, my stomach doing back flips and my hands shaking with nerves. Was archangel ok? Was his gang ok?

Finally I made it to the base, sneaking around the back and up through the basements, though I had to hack through the security shutters… someone had locked them down, another warning sign that something was off. Those shutters were there for emergencies, they were otherwise kept open in case we needed to get in or out in a hurry.

I drew my pistol as I entered the main room, the air to still and quiet for my liking.

I ducked down behind a set of shelves and peered into the main room, searching for any sign of life… nothing. It was empty, though not untouched. There were bullet holes and scorch marks on the walls, the furniture had been upturned and ripped to shreds and worst of all… blood… lots of blood of all colours splashed on the floor and walls. Oh gods…

I turned my eyes left… and saw them. A row of body bags lay in a tidy line, respectfully laid out.

I glanced around the room and, satisfied that it truly was deserted, came out of cover to investigate the bags. There were names on the outside tags… Melenis, Monty, Erash and Krul. My stomach plummeted… I felt sick. I felt my back hit the wall and I sank down to sit beside them, a lone tear sliding from my eye down my cheek. My friends… the only ones I'd made in years… what the hell had happened here! They were so well defended! So prepared… so careful about their secrets! Archangel would never have allowed this! I knew him to be a careful, almost paranoid leader… how could this have happened!

I reached over and rested a hand on Melenis's makeshift grave, mourning the young asari woman. Someone had taken the time to 'bury' her though. Someone had placed her in the bag and written her name carefully on the tag. That meant someone had survived right?

The idea spurred me on and I dragged myself to my feet. I looked round the rest of the room, then took the stairs up. I checked archangels room… more body bags… more names… more friends. I crossed the landing to the dorm and found the final bodies… they were all there. Every last one of my friends cut down and carefully buried. All of them except Archangel… but there was a very large patch of blue blood in the centre of the room, along with a hell of a lot of scorching. It was beside this blood that finally I again sat, running my fingers over the dark stain. It wouldn't be beyond the killers of Omega to take his body as a sick trophy.

Tears flowed freely now as I remembered each of my friends in turn… as I remembered archangel. How could I have just left them like that? I should have been here… I should have helped. Maybe if I'd been here things would be different. If I'd been here maybe I'd have found out about whatever happened before… or maybe the extra gun would have been enough to turn the tide?

I felt like an idiot… I felt lost. I'd trusted for the first time in years. I'd given my heart over and never even got the chance to tell him it was his, never got the chance to say goodbye. I didn't even know! I hadn't told anyone where I was going, there was no way they could call me for help. I felt something in my chest… my heart maybe… erupt in pain, as if someone had dug a knife into me. I screamed, my body shaking, my blood boiling. My nails scratched at the blood on the floor, tears ran from my eyes like rivers. My angel! My beautiful beloved archangel was gone! I'd never see him again! Never hear his voice or feel his touch! Some sick bastard had taken him from me so I didn't even have anything to bury… nothing to mourn over… no treasure to keep as a reminder. He was gone… like he never existed.

I fell into my front, still sobbing and moaning. I screamed and bashed my head against the floor till it bled. He was gone… my archangel!

How long I laid there, screaming and sobbing I can't really say. Eventually I cried myself into a kind of sleep, whimpering and moaning as I dreamed of him… of his death. When I woke I just continued to lay there, hoping that I might somehow die too, just so I could see him again. Did turians and humans even go to the same place? Would he be waiting for me?

Slowly more rational thought crept its way back into my body and I began to think. Who had done this? Who was to blame? I wanted to know. I wanted to find the people that had done this to my family and kill them myself… slowly. These were good people… they didn't deserve this.

Motivated by the desire… no… the need to hunt, eventually I moved, pulling myself up off the ground and brushing fingertips over the blue stain one final time, I got to my feet.

First thing I did was look round the place for any clues, any sign of what exactly had happened. I had a good guess to who'd organised the act… the blue suns traipsing around outside like they owned the place was a dead give away… but it wasn't enough. I wanted to know everything. Anyone who was even vaguely involved… was going to die.

There were no major giveaways in the base, so I took my box from under archangels bed and what medigel and clips I could before making my way back out the way I came. It was time for payback.

**So… feeling pretty inspired tonight after discovering the multiplayer world on ME 3 this afternoon. ^^ Totally awesome (I'm Dixie990 on there too btw, just in case you spot me there getting into trouble) Anyways, hopefully that means I'll get another chapter out tonight… definitely on a roll. In the meantime… feed me reviews and feedback please. Keeps me motivated. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: :O So many favourites so soon! I'm flattered ^^ anyways, this chapter is probably one of the darkest I've ever written with graphic acts of violence and sex. Just a fair warning to those who don't like that sort of thing, though I will just point out as I always do that my fics are always rated M for that very reason. Still, I hope it's all tastefully done and my readers enjoy it regardless. **

Gavorn gave me a place to stay. He didn't need much convincing. The moment I told him I was after the blood of those that had killed archangel and his men he stepped aside and ushered me in with a glance around his neighbourhood. He had suspected but not known for certain that Monty was dead, my confirmation allowed him some kind of closure and a chance to grieve. We grieved together, finding solace in the bottom of a few liquor bottles. I ended up with my forehead resting against his cowl and his arm thrown around my shoulder as we both sat sprawled on the floor amongst empty bottles and overturned glasses.

"It was archangel then?" He slurred "That marked you I mean?"

I nodded as best I could while my head rested on him. "Yeah… probably won't even scar."

Gently he pushed my hair away from my neck to inspect the wound. "No…" He agreed. "Not really deep enough."

I whimpered pathetically and his hand patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Monty wasn't marked…" I mused aloud.

"Yeah he was." came the captains drunken reply. "Just liked to be a bit more discreet about where…"

I snorted a little. "I see."

"Stupid human." Gavorn murmured. "Bloody stupid…"

"What happened Gavorn?" I asked drunkenly. "I mean like… what do you know…" I lifted my head to glare at him through narrowed eyes. "Tell me all the gossip."

"Well… word on the street is the mercs all got together to bring them down. I told Monty something big was brewing… told him the mercs were joining together but I couldn't get anymore info than that."

"All of them?" I tried to clarify. "All of the mercs together?"

Gavorn nodded. "Yeah, Eclipse… blood pack and… blue suns. They were recruiting a hell of a lot of freelancers at one point too… but I heard they got slaughtered in some bullshit diversion plan. None of them came back anyways."

"So… what happened?" I pushed.

Gavorn shrugged. "Don't know much more than that. Just that the blue suns are taking majority of the credit."

I leaned back against him with a heavy sigh. "Course they are. Arses. I'll get em good mate. That's a promise." I patted his knee and he nodded. There was a long quiet, then suddenly he tried to stand up, hauling his big form up to his feet and leaving me to fall back against the floor with a dull thud.

"You know what…" he said as he swaggered unsteadily towards his kitchen area. "I am waay to sober. How's about you? Still got some of Monty's shit here…" He drew out another couple of bottles from one of the cupboards. "I say… we drink more...looots more."

I agreed with him whole heartedly and took the offered levo alcohol from his outstretched talons, pulling open the top and drinking deeply, loving the burn as it slid down my throat.

I don't remember much of the rest of that night, or the day that followed, well… except for every detail of Gavorns toilet bowl as I threw up everything I could. Soon as I was steady enough on my feet however, I was back to business. Gavorn had given me a vague idea of what had happened but I needed details… facts… numbers and names. I headed to afterlife.

I didn't take me long to hone in on a target. A pair of turians in blue sun armour were sitting at a table boasting loudly to an asari dancer about how they helped take out Archangel and his gang. Suckers. They seemed to be competing for her attention, both of them claiming more and more outrageous feats to impress they young maiden. Obviously they needed another lady to boast too.

I stopped at the bar and ordered a round of drinks to take to my new friends, half inebriated as they already were they were thrilled to accept a free drink from a lovely lady stranger.

I put the drinks on the table, making sure to lean low and glance up at the turian who wasn't currently cradling the asari dancer to him. He was of dark chocolate plating with garish white marks that covered most of his face and extended up over his fringe in hideous stripes. Still… beggars can't be choosers. I sat down with a smooth smile and slid over so my leg touched his, offering him one of the drinks.

He gawffed happily, pleased with both my company and the offered alcohol and immediately wrapped a long arm around my shoulders as he leaned back and drank deeply from his glass.

"… you shoulda seen the look on their faces!" my turian's friend was saying to his dancer. "They couldn't believe we were there! Took them totally by surprise we did!"

"They were lost without their mighty leader… running all over the place like startled varren." My turian picked up. "Just as easy to put down too."

"Archangel wasn't there?" I pressed gently with a smooth smile.

He shook his head as he gazed down at me, his face full of drunken lust. "Nope, the boss got some sucker to lure him away so we could get them unawares. We went back for archangel after, when his gang were all dead. No one to support him."

"Held out pretty good though." The other turian picked up. "Took us couple of days to get through." He downed his drink and nuzzled close the dancer who giggled and complimented his bravery. Made me sick, but I pulled my face straight and looked back at my target.

"How'd you get him then?" I asked running my fingertips over the rim of his cowl, just shy of touching the sensitive skin of his neck. "Musta been hard."

"Yeah, he was a pretty good shot I'll give him that… we sent the eclipse and blood pack over the bridge first though…" he paused to laugh raucously. "he slaughtered them, but he was tired by the time we got to him."

"And what did you do?" I trailed my hand from his cowl over his neck and up to his fringe. He leaned into the touch, growling a little.

"Well, he still didn't make it any kind of easy." He went on. "Took a lot of us out before Tarak got him…"

"Tarak? How?" I leaned a little closer to him, brining my lips mere inches from the skin of his neck. He smelled awful, sweat and alcohol mostly, but I stomached it, I even pressed a smooth kiss just under his mandible that got him groaning and sinking back further into his seat, and further towards me.

"Gunship." The turian moaned. "Got him right in the face."

I froze, the imagery turning my stomach. My pause made the turian restless and his free hand came up to try and grope at my breasts. I knocked his hand out of the way and pulled his talons towards my waist and hips. He seemed to decide this was a fair compromise and took to gripping me tightly and pulling me closer towards him, his head moving down to nip lightly at my shoulder.

"Tarak must be pretty proud of himself." I murmured, running my hand to the back of his fringe and stroking him gently.

The turian snorted. "Would be if he made it out I suppose. Gunship got shot down. He died in the explosion."

I frowned a little. "if Archangel was dead… who shot down the gunship?"

He shrugged, his impatient hands moving up from my hips to grab roughly at my breast. I tried to knock his hand away again, but this time he was determined. "Hell if I know." I growled out, his attention more focused on my body now than telling his story. "Heard some freelancers switched sides or something."

"Uhuh." I took his hand from my breast and he growled angrily. "Easy big guy." I soothed, still stroking under his fringe. "Tell me one more thing and you can do whatever you like to me."

His eyes widened a little with the promise, all kinds of filthy fantasies running through his head. "Sure babe." He pulled his hand away from mine and went to roughly grabbing at my chest.

"How did Tarak lure Archangel away? I heard he was pretty hard to separate from his group."

The turian smiled. "That was the best bit." He chuckled. "Archangel never saw us coming. Tarak bribed one of his own gang to call him away. Idiot bloody well fell for it too."

I frowned a little. "One of his gang? Which one?"

The turian shrugged. "Hell if I know, some turian coward. Apparently he was looking for money to get him and his human pet off Omega. Tarak gave him all the credits he needed." His words stunned me, made me feel sick.

"But…"

"Shut up babe, you got your question, now I get you." The turian growled, shifting round so I was trapped between him and the back of the booth. His friend chuckled at us as his Asari dancer crawled onto his lap and began one of her more… privet… dances.

I was so shocked, so sickened I hardly noticed what the turian was doing too me. Sidonis had betrayed us? Had betrayed archangel? The turian unlaced my top, loosening it so he could pull my breasts free and rub them roughly. Sidonis had betrayed me. Taken me to the citadel deliberately because he knew… gods… he fucking 'knew'! He knew archangel was in danger, he knew our friends were going to be killed! The turian in front of me leaned back a little, bored of my chest it seemed as he grabbed me roughly and turned me so I faced the grimy fake leather of the sofa. The week I'd spent on the citadel with Sidonis played through my mind… the whole time he knew archangel was dead… The rough talons on my belt buckle pulled me back to my senses.

"Hey baby…" I crooned with all the seduction I could muster in my current state of shock. "Why don't we find somewhere a bit more privet?"

The turian laughed. "Hell no sugar." he growled into my ear. "You said anyway I wanted… and I want you right here, right now." His hands undid my belt and my trousers before he pulled me up into my knees long enough to pull my trousers down far enough.

My heart began to thunder against my chest as I realised I'd backed myself into a corner. I couldn't escape him without killing him and in this position his friend next to us would get a clear shot at me before I could get away. Fuck. I was out of options but to play along.

He fumbled with his lower armour behind me, then… in another moment he'd pulled me down onto him, entering me roughly. I bit my lower lip to hold back a scream. He wasted no time, pulling out and plunging back in at a punishing pace, his grip on my hips bruising. I could do nothing but clutch at the back of the sofa and let the turian finish. I

t was almost worth it though… finding out what I had from this arse. It was Sidonis. With each painful thrust I reminded myself… it was Sidonis's fault. Archangels death…my friends death…being fucked in a dark corner of afterlife… all Sidonis's fault. He'd sold us out, betrayed me, forced me back into hell.

The turian grabbed my breasts again as he grunted behind me. Gods I hated him. He'd been there, he'd been involved. As he neared his peek I reached a whole new level of pissed off. Anger coursed through my veins making my blood boil. It took all I had to reign it in, even as the filthy turian finished behind me with a savage growl.

He leaned back and pulled out, a smug smirk on his face. I pulled my trousers up and rearranged my top, thinking carefully about how to play my next move. I was still furious, but it was a kind of fury I hadn't felt before. It had turned cold… I felt cold. I felt empty except for my anger… and right now, it was directed at this sick fuck behind me.

I took a breath and straightened out my face, turning my lips upwards into a smile and I twisted round to face him. "Wow…" I breathed out. "That was… amazing…" I reached back to run my fingers under his fringe. He growled out a purr. "Why don't you come back to mine and I'll be your pet all night…" I offered, sensually grinding my hips against his crotch.

He laughed, smug arrogance in every tiny movement. "Sure baby… whatever you need." He ran his hand over my hips as I wriggled free of him to get up. I threw a smooth smile at him as I walked away and of course, he followed me throwing a smug grin at his friend who cheered him on.

I led him out the back of afterlife and a little way down the alleyway beyond. "How far is it babe?" He asked from barely a pace behind me. Subtly I drew out my knife.

"Not far." I assured him.

"Good… I'm looking forward to round two…Hey not so fast." he closed the gap between us and grabbed my upper arm.

I spun around, bringing my knife up with a savage snarl and plunging it deep into his tender throat. He cried out in alarm, then squealed like a pig as he fell to his knees, blue blood showering over me before finally he fell to one side and laid perfectly still. Stupid merc.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood over the corpse for several minutes, cleaning my bloody knife on my trousers leaving thick blue smudges on the dark brown fabric. I still felt cold… empty. I wondered if this sensation was here to stay now that Archangel was gone from my life. I'd lost lovers before… but he was special. He'd always been special. Couldn't say I minded the numbness much… at least I wasn't feeling the pain anymore.

With a heavy sigh I sheathed my knife on my belt. I'd turned to walk away when the backdoor to afterlife opened and my victims friends sauntered out, his asari dancer hung on his arm, still giggling her garish girly laugh. The sound rang in my ears making me growl like a feral animal. I hated her. I hated him.

The turian froze when he saw his friends body on the street. "What the fuck!" His voice was filled with anger. Finally his eyes settled on me. "You bitch!" He drew his gun but I'd already moved, bringing my hand up and throwing a flaming sphere at him. It hit him squarely in the chest, the fire reaching out to lick at his armour. He caught fire and screamed an agony as the flames burned him. I reached out my control and intensified the heat, made the fire burn like my rage.

The Merc fell to his knees, rolling around on the floor, screaming in a pitch I didn't know turians were capable of. His Asari date was backed against the wall, watching in absolute horror and screaming her own little melody.

I watched them both until the turian lay still, his body still burning, but his screams silenced. The smell of burning flesh filled the little alleyway, the victims date turned her eyes on me, wide and terrified as she backed away into a corner.

I drew my knife and in a few strides had her pinned against the wall she was so desperately crouched against, my knife at her throat. I stared deep into her terrified eyes. She was begging for her life, her hands clawing at mine.

"Whores hear everything." I murmured. "Where's the bloody pack leader… Garm."

She shook her head wildly. "I don't know!" She gasped.

"Don't bullshit me bitch." I snarled viciously. "Where is Garm!"

She trembled against my hold. "I don't know… I heard he was dead! I heard archangel took him out before the blue suns killed him."

I searched her face for any trace of deception. There was none. She believed what she was telling me at least. "Good…" I murmured. "Saves me that job. What about Jaroth, the eclipse leader?"

"I know he's dead." She gasped. "I have a friend in the eclipse, she got promoted because of it. Please… please I'll answer all your questions, just please let me go!" She begged pathetically. For a moment I considered just killing her anyways, just because she was so gods damned irritating. I rolled my eyes as she began to sob like a child, still gasping out various plea's for my mercy.

I dropped her to the ground. "Get out of here."

She didn't need telling twice. She scrambled to her feet and took off down the alleyway, running as fast as her blue legs would carry her.

I stared after her a moment before shaking my head a little and heading off myself, making my way to Gavorns apartment.

MAGGE MAGGIEMAGGIE

The turian was sitting up in bed when I let myself in, rubbing at his head and groaning. "Crap." He moaned out. "I'm never drinking again."

"Bullshit." I said as I filled a glass with water and handed it too him.

"Thanks." He drank deeply then looked me over. His eyes widened at the blue stain on my trousers. "You… have blood on your pants." he paused a minute, sniffing the air. "And I spend way to much time in the slums to not know the smell of burning flesh when its around. What the hell have you been doing?"

I shrugged casually and folded my arms over my chest. "Gathering information. Can I use your shower?"

He wrinkled his nose, a rather amusing thing to see on a turian. Their brow plates sort of furrow and their slit like nostrils close up. "Please do." He indicated at the bathroom. "Towels are in there. I'd appreciate it if you could get the turian blood of your clothes too. Its making me nervous."

I smirked a little as I headed to the bathroom. "I'm not gonna kill you Gavorn. You're not a blue sun."

"You gonna take on a vendetta against the suns? That's suicidal Maggie."

I shrugged. "So. Not like I have anything better to do now anyways, they made damn sure of that."

I heard him sigh as I entered the bathroom, locking the door behind me and turning on the shower.

I kicked off my clothes and, filling the sink with warm, soapy water I scrubbed the blue blood out of my trousers and any that had gotten onto my top. I hung them over the radiator to dry and turned to get into the shower.

The warm water felt good on my skin as it massaged my muscles and forced me to relax a fraction. I sighed out a heavy breath and leaned forwards against the cold bathroom tiling, one hand thrown up over my head as I stared at the floor… at the water rushing down the drain.

Slowly that feeling of cold numbness melted away and I was left with raw aching wounds again, the kind that no one could see, the kind that made even me sob and cry, my tears mixing with the water running over my face.

Angel was gone. I longed so badly for his touch. We'd showered together a couple of times and the warm water just bought those memories flooding back. The gentle way he touched me, the way the warm water softened his plated skin a little, the rumbling sound of his moans as he pinned me against the cool wall and hooked my legs around his slender waist. Gods I missed him. I missed him so much. I felt like such an idiot. How could I not see Sidonis's plan. It seemed so blatantly obvious now. How else could he come into credit so suddenly? I sobbed a little harder and slammed my head against the tiled wall in anger at myself. It was an amateurs mistake and it had cost me the one person I'd come to cherish in my life.

Yeah… hindsight's a bitch.

I took several deep steadying breaths and straightened up to finish washing myself off. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from one of the shelves nearby to dry off. That done, I realised I had no clothes until mine dried off.

"Gavorn." I called.

"What?" Came his muffled reply.

"Loan me a shirt."

I could hear him grumbling a little on the other side of the door for a minute before he knocked for entrance. I wrapped my towel around myself and opened the door. He handed me a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top made for a human man.

"Monty?" I asked.

He hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, still got some of his crap lying around."

I nodded and took the offered garments. "He was a mess sob."

Gavorn didn't reply he just turned and headed to his kitchen area, rummaging around in the cupboards for a bottle of dextro alcahol. So much for not drinking.

MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE

Once I was clean and dressed and Gavorn was back to slurring his words, I sat by the window and stared out over Gavorns pretty impressive view of Omega. It really was a shithole.

"So… whatcha gonna do next?" The captain asked me from his bed. "You gonna butcher anyone else?"

"Just one more person…" I murmured almost to myself. "But I have to get back to the citadel to do it… I don't have that kind of credit."

Gavorn frowned a little looking comically thoughtful in his drunken state. "You're kinda like a whore right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You better be going somewhere with that accusation."

He raised his hands in a kind of surrender. "You don't fuck for money I know that… you fuck for stuff you need… information usually… but you used to fuck for other stuff when you first got here didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" I asked him curiously. Not that I was ashamed of my past, I was just puzzled over who would care enough to know that… and why.

"Aria." was his reply as he took another swig of his drink. "She had you pegged as trouble moment you arrived. Something to do with a punch up with a krogan on your first night."

I sniggered a moment at that memory. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." The fight had been over something stupid and it had left both me and my opponent heavily bruised before we were removed from Afterlife by Aria's security. Funnily enough though, that had earned me said Krogan's respect despite my being a 'puny human girl'. He'd put me in contact with his boss… Garm. My very first sugar daddy. From there, it was easy to work my way up.

I shook myself out of my musings. "So what's your point anyways?"

Gavorn shrugged casually. "I know this guy. Comes to Omega on route to the citadel. Tradesman." He paused to drink again.

"Gavorn." I prompted.

"What? Oh… right… yeah. This guy, runs shipping from the traverse to the citadel. Got a mate on the citadel but very deliberately leaves her at home on his business trips. Means he can stop by Omega and get some human arse before shipping home again. I'm sure he'd love to have a feisty human um… 'passenger', he'd probably cut you a good deal."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's his name and where can I find him?"

"Ogrinn. Usually hangs around the lower bar in Afterlife. Tell you what. I'm gonna be going there tomorrow night anyways, I'll introduce you."

"What you going there for?" I asked.

He held up his almost empty bottle. "Need more booze."

I rolled my eyes. "Gavorn, you really wanna turn into a stinky drunk over this?"

He had the decency to hang his head and glaze at the bed sheets. "No. I won't. I just… I have to do something or I'll go mad. Its this or the sand."

I could sympathise, so I didn't say anything else. The only reason I wasn't doing either or both of those things right now was that blessed cold numb that had settled over me again the moment I stepped out of the shower.

MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE

The following night Gavorn was sober… but only because he was, as he'd said, out of booze. He did keep his promise though and gladly took me down to the lower bar of afterlife too meet this friend with a human fetish.

As we drew up to the bar Gavorn waved to Ogrinn and Ogrinn waved back. I felt my stomach plummet as I realised I recognised the brown coloured turian with reddish marks. I remembered all to well slamming his face into the bar and telling him to fuck off after he made a pass at me… right before I left for the citadel with Sidonis.

As we drew up, Ogrinn seemed to recognise me too, his eyes travelling over my body with an interesting mix of lust and caution. Still, he didn't say anything or send us away. Instead he clasped Gavorn on the shoulder as we took seats beside him.

"Gavorn! Good to see you, let me get you a drink."

"Thanks. The usual please."

Ogrinn nodded and called over the bartender to order. "Anything for you Miss?"

I shook my head. "I'm good."

The bartender served him and the two turians sat making small talk while they drank giving me the opportunity to look Ogrinn over more carefully.

He was relatively good looking for a turian I supposed, his eyes rather striking and his marks blending quite pleasantly with his skin. He was also clever enough to have a gun on him. I vaguely wondered why he hadn't pulled it on me the night I attacked him.

He caught me looking and smirked a little. "You know hunny if you wanted to check out my gun you could just ask."

I raised an eyebrow at him and decided what the heck, if he was gonna be a smartarse I would at least ask my questions. "If you go round armed why didn't you use it against me when I attacked you."

His mandibles widened a little in a wider smirk, he was obviously fighting the urge to reply with something dirty. "You didn't exactly give me much of a chance." He pointed out. "I was out cold in two hits. Thanks for not killing me by the way."

"You got lucky. Grizz kicked me out and I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with Aria's men."

"Remind me to thank him." His hand came up to rub the side of his head where I'd hit him all those night ago. "So… how's your mate?"

"Dead, yours?"

He was taken aback. "Sorry… I didn't know."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Look, I wanna get to the citadel. Gavorn says you're the man to talk too… maybe… strike a deal?" I gave him a meaningful glance so he could be sure what I was offering. He looked a little cautious still so I added. "I promise not to crack your skull against anymore bars."

"Bounce back fast do you?" He was surveying me through narrowed eyes full of suspicion. "That mark I saw last week was fresh. Your mate can't have been dead long."

I fought the urge to break my new promise to him. I had to settle for glaring at him. "I don't exactly sit around and cry when someone I love has been murdered. I'm going to the citadel to get the guy that did it and I will do 'anything' to get my justice. So don't you dare question my loyalty." I leaned back in my chair and tried to calm my rage a little. It wouldn't do too kill the man that could get me to Sidonis. "Besides, you mean just one thing to me hunny… bouncing back has nothing to do with it."

He nodded a couple of times. "I see." he paused to drink. "So… what's your proposal exactly?"

"I need to get to the citadel." I repeated. "I don't care if I have to camp in the god damned cargo bay…" I looked away a moment, silently wishing I'd taken Ogrinn up on his offer of a drink. "I don't have the credits for a transport but I could offer payment of another kind." I gave him that meaningful glance again before looking down at his weapon. "I could… maintain your gun for you." I inwardly cringed at my own choice of words. What I said seemed to be right up Ogrinns street however and he laughed a little. He gave me a proper look over, his lustful eyes lingering on my breasts, my waist and rounded hips before trailing down my long legs.

Finally, he smiled. "Sure hun, I'm sure we could work something out."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, replaced almost immediately by a dark, hungry sort of excitement to get to Sidonis. I smiled my smooth smile, feeling it come out a little darker than usual. "Great. When and where?"

Ogrinn finished his drink and got to his feet. "I ship out tomorrow, six hundred hours Omega time. Go down to the trading docks… we're in bay eight."

I nodded once, and Ogrinn patted Gavorn on the shoulder as he passed to leave us. "Thanks buddy. Good to see you again." Then, he was gone.

Seeing his glass empty I ordered Gavorn another round and got something strong for myself. "I owe you one." I said to him as he took the drink. He'd been oddly quiet during my negotiations with Ogrinn and now took a few minutes to contemplate his new drink.

Finally he spoke up. "Just make sure you kill the bastard responsible."

I nodded. "You have my word. Monty and Archangel will be avenged. Lord knows they deserve it."

He nodded in agreement, still staring at his glass. "Yeah. Monty just got so sick of Omega. He lost his sister to the gangs here, he hated the injustice just like archangel did. Doesn't seem fair that people who spent their last days avenging the helpless of Omega… might not get justice themselves." I rested my hand over his. "Spirits I miss him. He was a crazy kid… but he didn't deserve to die. He was just trying to help y'know. Trying to do good."

"I give you my word Gavorn." I assured him again. "if it's the last thing I do Sidonis will suffer."

Finally he looked up at me, his eyes full of the hurt and pain I was too afraid to feel, the hurt and pain I'd buried with my anger and my hate. Gavorn didn't have that kind of anger in him. It wasn't in his nature to be hateful. "I believe you Maggie."

**Yay! Still getting lots of favourites. I'm glad you guys are enjoying, but please do drop me a line or two and let me know what you think. Helps keep me inspired. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Warning, dirty turian X human smut in this chapter. ;) skip on to the next one if you don't like… read on if you do.**

I packed what belongings I had (my box included) into a rucksack and headed down to the trading docks early next morning, leaving a note and a bottle of wine for Gavorn. He was still sleeping off the afterlife booze and I didn't have the heart to wake him… so I just left.

Ogrinn met me outside his ship, a medium sized cargo hauler. He had just a handful of men for a crew and all of them seemed completely content with ignoring me entirely and pretending I wasn't there. Suited me just fine too.

Ogrinn showed me to his small cabin and instructed me to make myself at home while he went to oversee take off.

I did as I was told and stowed my bag under a small dresser in the corner before getting acquainted with the small ensuite bathroom. If I was lucky I wouldn't have to leave the cabin for the whole trip and risk running into any of the crew.

I dried off after a short shower and made myself comfortable on the bed. I didn't bother dressing, it was about a nine hour flight to the citadel and I had the feeling Ogrinn had every intention of exacting his payment. Instead I pulled the sheets over myself for comfort sake and settled into the pillows.

For obvious reasons it was a bed made for turians. It was wider and longer than the standard and the matrices' and pillows were unusually soft, supposedly so they would mould to a turian shape. For me it was almost luxurious and I wondered how Garrus had coped with the very humanoid bed we had often shared.

I settled into a comfortable doze, even managing a few minutes sleep before I was woken by a sudden dip in the bed behind me.

A lazy taloned hand ran over my body, shoulder to hip. "I'm almost tempted to leave you to sleep your so damned beautiful." Came Ogrinn's voice from behind me.

"Almost being the operative word there." I murmured.

He chuckled in response and gripped my hip tightly, his long fingers pointing downwards towards my centre. The act sent a jolt of desire through my system. My recent encounter with my unfortunate blue suns informant notwithstanding, I'd not had a proper fuck since before I'd left for the citadel with Sid. Not since…not since the last time Garrus had taken me.

That thought put an immediate damper on my arousal. Still… I'd made a deal. Besides that… Garrus maybe dead and I may have been missing him more than anything, but I was still a very passionate woman with very passionate needs. I figured I may well at least try and enjoy myself.

Ogrinn drew himself against my back under the sheets and I realised he must have undressed before getting into bed as his bare plating met my soft skin from top to toe. He was wonderfully warm, as all turians were and he immediately began to gently nuzzle my neck and shoulder. He slipped an arm under the pillows where my head lay, scooping me up and drawing me into a gentle embrace while his other hand moved from my hip to explore my body with soft, sensual grasping. I'll give him this… he certainly knew what he was doing. He was exactly the kind of 'client' I enjoyed having most.

He teased my breasts, one after the other before running his hand over my belly to rest between my legs. One of his long talons slipped between my lower lips and began to massage me in gentle circles until I couldn't hold back a gasp.

"That's it baby…" he breathed into my ear. "Just relax." His long tongue snaked out and ran over the sensitive skin on the back of my neck. I shuddered and heard him chuckled a little. "It's ok… I'll take good care of you." He nipped the skin his tongue had just licked and increased the pace of his massaging.

In another moment he had pulled away slightly and carefully nudged me to roll onto my back so he could lean over me. He kissed and nipped at the other side of my neck, one hand supporting his weight on the pillow next to me, the other running to pinch at my nipples. He positioned one of his legs between mine and pressed his knee to my core, his hand pausing his movements on my breast to guide my hips to grind against him, his tongue taking the place of his hand.

The roughness of his plates felt wonderful as I followed his silent instruction and rubbed against him. I reached up to run my fingertips over his neck, down his chest to his waist, taking note of the most sensitive areas. My right hand went to caress his fringe while the other traced patterns in the spaces between his plates. He growled appreciatively and leaned into my touch for a few moments before leaning back, then kneeling up entirely.

I took in the sight of him as he looked down over my naked form, appreciating my supple curves.

His plates had already parted, an impressive erection free before me. He finished admiring me and reached out to take my jaw in his hands, carefully but firmly guiding me forwards and down, leaving no question to what he wanted from me.

I rested my hands on his waist, teasing the sensitive skin before obeying his command and dipping my head to taste him.

I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue against him, sucking gently. I felt his hand tangle into my hair. "Look at me." He breathed out. I did as I was told, glancing up and locking my eyes with him, earning myself a contented sigh. "Now… be a good girl." With those words he took control of my movements by pulling roughly on my hair, forcing me to take him deeper and faster, desperately I tried to accommodate him. He seemed pleased with my job because he started to gently thrust his hips in time to his movements with growling moans and gasps. My teeth grazed against him as he pushed my head down further and the sensation seemed to drive him wild. He growled before tearing my head from his cock and pushing me roughly onto my back again.

All semblance of gentleness was gone as he pushed my legs apart and plunged a long talon into me, making me yelp with the sudden intrusion. He thrust in and out of me a few times, his thumb massaging me with fast motions. It was a sweet torture that had me writhing and moaning in a less than a minute.

He smirked and slowed his motions making me whine pathetically. "Tell me what you want me to do to you Maggie." I glared at him and he laughed. "Still to proud huh? Well… we can't have that." He leaned down, his long tongue darting out to lick at me. He inserted another talon and increased the pace of his thrusting until finally, I broke down.

"Please!" I gasped. "Oh gods! Please!"

He smirked as he looked up at me. "Good girl, now tell me what you want me to do." His free hand moved and grasped my arse roughly, pushing my hips up a little so he could get a better angle.

"Oh Gods!" I gasped out.

"Tell me baby…" He gave a long sensual lick that almost had me sobbing. He was too good at this.

"I want you to fuck me!" I gasped out. "Please! Please fuck me!"

He chuckled again and pulled away to kneel up again, leaving me to whimper.

"Turn over… onto your knees." it was a turian favourite… doggy style as we humans called it. Still, right then, I didn't care how he wanted me. I was happy for him to mount me like an animal and screw my brains out. He didn't disappoint.

His hand came down hard on my arse as he positioned himself behind me, slamming home in one rough thrust. I moaned loudly as I felt him take grip on my hair again to pull me up onto my hands. The angle meant he was hitting all the right places, I was coming apart under him, screaming and begging just like he wanted.

"Touch yourself." he commanded hotly, his voice rough with desire. "I wanna feel you come."

Gladly I balanced my weight on one hand while he pounded into me, keeping me upright with his grip on my hair. My now free hand darted between my own legs. The pleasure mounted quickly, the tension tight in my body. He must have felt it because he began to pound harder. It was almost more than I could take. "Oh gods!" I heard myself gasp.

"Do it…" he commanded. "Surrender… come for me baby."

His words, his rough, demanding command were all I needed to push me over. Wave after wave of blessed release crashed over me. I screamed a name… tears rolling down my cheeks. Gods it felt so fucking good!

He followed right after me, I heard him curse loudly as he let go of my hair to grip my hips and rock himself into me.

He rolled off me as I collapsed face first into the pillows. "Holy fuck. I needed that."

One of his hands stroked my hair gently, almost like an apology for his earlier rough treatment. "You and me both babe. You let me know anytime you wanna go to the citadel… hell… I'll take you across the fucking galaxy!"

I snorted into my pillow. "I think your mate might have something to say about that."

He shrugged. "I don't give a shit."

I turned my face to him. "That good huh? Why are you with her then?"

He shrugged, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Political match. My marrying her booted my family one up in the hierarchy. My sister needed the status and connections to get into the academy she wanted."

I nodded and rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. "I hear ya."

"Besides, to pursue my true passion would bring shame to our name." He shook his head. "I couldn't do that to my sister."

I frowned. "Loving a human is that much of a social taboo?"

"Yeah. The war is too fresh in too many minds."

"That's sad."

"Almost as sad as shouting for a dead mate during sex." He looked over to me. "Garrus huh?" I groaned and put my hand over my eyes. I felt him take my wrist and pull my hand away. "Its ok. I don't mind." He leaned back again. "Glad I could make you feel good for a minute. Honestly, I was a bit worried when we spoke in afterlife. Anyways…" He leaned over to grab the bed sheets and pull them over us. "You should get some sleep." Gently he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. "You can pretend I'm Garrus for the night."

I was too tired to argue and I missed Garrus too much to notice the difference in shape and size. It was all too easy to rest my head against Ogrinns chest and fool myself into believing I could smell his scent and hear his heartbeat. It was an illusion… I knew it was. A tear ran over my cheek as my more rational self tried to shatter my dream. It was an illusion… but it was a beautiful illusion, one that lulled me into sorrowful sleep.

**Thanks to the Nightwish song 'meadows of heaven' for inspiring the last part of this chapter. **


	6. CHAPTER 6 A

**AN: OH THE HUMILIATION! I am mortified. After reviewing my stories on this site it has come to my attention that I actually MISSED a vital chapter when uploading this story! :'( I can't believe it! :'( Well, my readers you all my have my most humble apologies… the problem has been fixed and this new chapter six should make the story flow better and even make more sense…. Seriously though…. I'm kicking myself here. :'(**

CHAPTER 6 A - The forgotten bit…..

When we arrived on the citadel I took a minute more than I would have usually to say goodbye to Ogrinn. In another life… another time, I might have considered travelling with him a bit more. He seemed decent enough and he was good company. Part of me vaguely wished I'd met Ogrinn before Archangel, perhaps then I'd have been spared this terrible mixture of cold and pain.

Like I said… hindsights a bitch.

I took my rucksack and headed out. It took an incredible amount of stealth to avoid security… I didn't want them nosing through my box. Still, the maintenance catwalks and a couple of scrambling programs on my Omni-tool provided the cover I needed.

I immediately made my way to the hotel where Sidonis and I had stayed and asked the desk clerk if I could go up and see him.

"He checked out days ago." The Asari told me.

"Did he mention where he was going? Leaving a forwarding address or anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not Ma'am, he was very quiet."

"Ok, cheers." I turned and left the hotel with the stirrings or rage in my heart. Still, I had one more lead. I headed down to the docks where I knew he'd taken a job.

I got a similar reply there.

"Sorry. He got a new job somewhere." His krogan co-worker told me. "haven't heard from him since."

"You have no idea where he went?"

The Krogan shook his head. "Nope."

So there it was. I was stumped. I knew next to nothing about the citadel. I had no idea how to go about tracing him. I didn't have the contacts I'd had on Omega, my eyes and ears stretched only as far as I could.

So that's how I ended up at some bar called 'dark star' silently fuming over my drink and wondering how the hell I was gonna get passed this dead end. He was somewhere on the citadel, I knew that much. I needed contacts… I needed connections and people. People who did know the citadel.

I shook my head and downed my drink before waving the bartender over for another. It would help if I knew where the fuck to start.

I've always been a pretty lucky person. Coupled with my wit and strength… well that's what kept me alive. Wit and intelligence weren't helping right now, but thankfully my old friend lady luck came through for me.

I was sipping through my third drink when the doors opened and three people walked in. I hadn't survived as long as I had without knowing how to recognise the big people in life and this guy, flanked by two badly disguised body guards had all the right body language… all the right social ques to be just that.

He was human, with dark hair and a rough beard. He wore a hideous mint green and white suit and walked with the air of self made importance. He sidled up to the bar and clicked his fingers, the bartender rushing over to serve him something he didn't even have to ask for.

I watched him closely as the evening progressed. He felt like a winning lottery ticket and he looked like a complete sucker. It was easy to pinpoint his weaknesses and they were the usual. Beautiful women, good booze and anyone who would suck up to him and stroke his already over inflated ego. The richness of that disgusting suit and the way he ordered rounds of drinks for his admirers told me he had cash, his mannerisms and distrust of any off duty c-sec officers told me that he was probably a 'businessman' of some kind. More upmarket than the ones I'd known on Omega, but otherwise exactly the same. The people around him called him 'Kelham' and I noticed he favoured his human admirers more than any alien so I figured he was some kind of racist and as he discussed, rather boisterously his political views with a business partner that met him towards the end of the night, my suspicions on that front were confirmed.

So yeah, by the time this guy got up to leave I had him down. I would happily bet money on what underwear he was wearing I was so confident of how well I'd come to know him.

I paid my tab and got up to follow him, swinging my bag onto my back as I went.

I followed him to a small transport park and watched him move to unlock a shining red car.

I leaned casually on a ledge a few cars away from him. "BNR 9 huh? That's pretty smooth." I addressed him.

I took his guards by surprise and they both drew pistols on me. I ignored them and gazed directly at Kelham, a smooth smile on my lips. "You got some bloody good taste Mr." I finished.

He surveyed me through suspicious eyes… so he wasn't completely stupid. He still motioned for his men to drop their guard though. "You're the girl from the bar." he mused. "had a feeling you might've had your eye on me."

I poured flirtation into my smile. "You'd be right. But I'm sure you get that a lot."

"What do you want girlie?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

I pushed myself off the ledge and got to my feet. I took a few steps towards him, making sure to sway my hips a little and move as gracefully as a dancer. "You're a powerful man… I can tell. I thought we might be able to help each other out."

"Uhuh and what you got that I might be interested in?"

I stopped a step away from him and reached out to run a long finger over the embroidery of his suit. "I can be an awfully good sport."

He sniggered. "And what makes you think I want to fuck a little punk like you huh? I got proper ladies waiting in line so… take a number kid." he turned to get into his car.

Hmm, so sex wasn't gonna work for him. Fine by me. I decided to switch angles, there were only two things I could offer that he might want and if it wasn't sex…

"Who said anything about sex?" I asked, changing my demeanour sharply. I put my hands on my hips and rested my weight on one foot. Tilting my chin up I surveyed him through dark eyes. "I got a lot of skills hun."

He paused and looked back at me, he was considering me carefully. Finally, he said. "Get in the car kid."

I smiled, letting one of the body guards open the back door for me.

"So drop the act, it ain't fooling me." Said Kelham as he lit a cigarette. We were in the backseat, his guards in the front. "Why don't you tell me what it is you want and maybe we can do business."

I crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in my seat, making myself comfortable. "Nothing too expensive." I assured him. "I'm looking for someone, my guess is you have the kind of connections I need to find him."

He blew his smoke in my direction, daring me to make a comment. I didn't. I just smiled at him. "And why would I help you? You don't look like you got my kind of credit on you."

I shook my head. "I'm from Omega, what I don't have in credit I make up for in everything else. Whatever you need, I can provide… just point me in the right direction. Information, money, equipment… hell, I can even make people… disappear." I gave him a meaningful glance.

"This ain't Omega kid. The rules are different here."

I snorted. "The only rules are the ones you make yourself. Look…" I turned to face him properly. "I know what your thinking. You reckon I'm some poor kid that's escaped Omega and is looking for bread for her table, looking to start a new life here on the citadel. I'm not. I survived Omega because I'm good at what I do. I've played all the tables there and I have every intention of going home soon as I've found this person. I've mingled with the suns, eclipse, blood pack… I've even played a few rounds with Aria so don't…" I fixed my eyes on his. "Underestimate me." I leaned back in my chair. "The person I'm looking for is no one of importance. You tell me where I can find him and I'll owe you a solid and I always pay my debts."

He chuckled a little. "I like your style kid. So… it's a favour for a favour then…" He looked thoughtful as he smoked. "Yeah… I think we can work something out." He dug into his pocket and offered me a cigarette. I accepted and while he was looking for his lighter, I lit it myself. That got his attention.

"What the fuck!" he glared at the cigarette in my mouth as it smouldered.

I smiled and took a deep breath on my fag. "I told you I was good."

The shock melted from his face and was replaced by a smug greed as he came to understand my potential. "Nice Lady… real nice."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally getting back onto Game plot here as my star crossed lovers are finally reunited. From here on out I will be using game plot as the basis for the story but as I'm adding an OC things will obviously have to be edited here and there. I will as always have Maggie take a back seat as much as possible. It's Shepards parade after all. **

**Now I'm not one to sit here and recount the missions and conversations word for word, we've all played the game and I'm taking the story from a slightly different angle anyways… so excuse me as I brush over the parts of the story we all of us already know to get to the juicy stuff. ^^**

So, Kelham had it all worked out. He took me back to his high class apartment in the Zakera wards and offered me a guest bedroom while we 'did business'. I had to admit, for an arsehole, Kelham was ok. I admired his drive and passion. He was a man who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.

"I had thought I'd just be sending you to scope out a few of my rivals." he'd said over a glass of expensive bandy. "But now I'm thinking there's something better you can do for me, seeing as how your such a… pyromaniac."

I laughed. "No arguments. What did you have in mind."

He sat on a long white sofa and lounged comfortably as we sat in his study, the large window on the right overlooking the wards below.

"There's a small time dick that's looking to get his hands on some of my territory. He's been made a few small attacks on some of my warehouses and shipments and trying to press me to pay some kind of protection money."

"Wow." I said with arched eyebrows. "Sounds like he's getting a bit big for his boots."

"Exactly. You're gonna teach him a lesson. He's got a large warehouse in the centre of his little district, got all his most precious shipments there. I'm thinking… a nice little arson attack might show him who's boss."

I nodded. "Set it on fire? Piece of cake."

"You'll have to watch for the authorities." He warned. "If they catch you… I don't know you. Got it?"

I smiled. "Course, I'm new to the area and no one know's we've talked… still, you get me what I want and I'll be off the citadel in a few days anyway."

He smiled smoothly. "Good woman." His Omni-tool sprung to life as he transferred data to mine. "There, address of the building. Now… who are you looking for? I'll get that info for you for when you get back."

"A turian, recently come the citadel from Omega. 'Sidonis'"

"Family name?"

I smiled. "That is his family name. Lantar Sidonis."

Kelham sniggered. "Bloody turian names. Lantar huh… I almost feel sorry for him. So what's your dig with him?"

I sipped my brandy and looked away. "Long story short, he's a murderer… and a coward." "Alright, you get that warehouse dealt with and I'll find your missing pet."

"I'll leave first thing in the morning." We shook on it and I retired to the room he'd offered me. I went over the information he'd transferred to me… it really did look like an easy target, the warehouse apparently being full of transport ships as well as goods. Those ships would have tankers full of fuel… yeah… it would be more than easy to blow the place sky high and make it look like an accident.

I stripped off and lounged on the comfortable bed, thankful at least that I didn't have to fuck Kelham. I wasn't into humans. Something about them made my skin crawl when they tried to touch me. Something to do with my 'creation' I was sure. I didn't appreciate Kelhams racism either, but I wasn't about to argue with the man. Not when he could put me on Sidonis's tale. I rolled onto my side with a small smile. I was one step closer to vengeance for my archangel.

MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE

I left nonessentials at Kelhams place, stowing my box in the very bottom of the wardrobe in my room and packing only my gun and my knife before heading out early the next day.

The warehouse wasn't hard to find, the voulus cab driver happy to drive me right to the door for a couple of extra credits when I told him I was a worker there.

I paid the man and the cab flew off, leaving me to look up at the building. It was big… and it was being guarded, to my delight, by blue suns. This day was just getting better and better.

I spent an hour or so scoping the place out, counting guards, taking note of the kind of cargo (Mechs were included I noticed) and finding out where any fuel tanks were. I was even able to get a vague idea of the layout by taking a stealthy trip around the maintenance shafts.

I was about to make my attack when I received an incoming call from Kelham marked 'urgent'.

I paused by the back door, crouched by some crates and took the call. "I'm just going in!" I whispered. "What do you want?"

"I looked into finding that turian of yours." he said coolly. His trail vanishes with a forger called 'Fade'."

"So tell me where I can get my hands on fade then."

"In that warehouse." Kelham grumbled. "He's the small time that's been causing me trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. What were the fucking odds. "Suppose I'll kill two birds with one stone then. I assume you still want this place off the map?"

He nodded. "Course. But your not the only one that pays their debt, your only chance at finding this pet of yours is with Fade, so mind you don't kill him too quick."

"Gotcha, thanks for the heads up." He nodded and ended the call. I had to come up with a new plan of action. If I was gonna locate and get to fade, I'd have to do a little more than waltz in and start a fire. It would probably mean I'd have to kill more of the guards personally. Such a shame.

I smiled as that icy darkness that had been growing in me was satisfied with the promise. I drew out my pistol and glanced at the back door. There were a couple of human guards. Nothing too scary.

Seeing as I was hidden, I had time to line up a headshot, taking down the first with a single bullet. The second of course was alarmed by his co-workers death and began firing randomly in my direction. His panic and inability to see me however, made his aim clumsy.

I shot him in the arm, making him drop his gun with a pained shout. I took out both his legs next so he was whining on the floor. Pathetic.

I jumped over the crates and approached him, my gun aimed at his face. "I'm looking for Fade." I said coolly.

"He's inside!" The merc gasped. "Damn it he's inside! Ex c-sec officer called Harkin. He's set up in the back office."

"Good man." I shot him in the head at point blank range, satisfied when his blood and brains marred the ground.

I turned to the back door, using what hacking skills I had to get through the simple lock. It opened and I immediately ducked down behind some crates. There was a table a little way off with a computer terminal sitting on it and controls for a raised bridge. I was pretty sure the back offices were over the bridge, so, seeing no immediate mercs, I darted out too look through the computer. Maybe there was information I could use?

I ducked down at the sound of gunfire, looking around wildly for my attacker. I was surprised to discover their wasn't anyone there. The gunfire was coming from somewhere behind me. Alarms began to go off and I realised someone else was making an attack on this place. Fade was obviously in high demand. I contemplated hanging around for a moment. What was that old Krogan saying? Look for the enemy or your enemy to find a friend? Well… I wasn't done with the computer anyway, I didn't see any harm in lingering. I wasn't the one being fired at after all.

I turned my attention back to the console, keeping my ears sharp for the sound of approach in case guns were turned on me.

The console was encrypted and my hacking skills were basic at best. Still, I gave it a shot. In a minute or so I was locked out. Cursing under my breath I froze when I realised the gunfire had stopped and footsteps were fast approaching. Not knowing who had survived the gunfight, or even if these other intruders would be friendly I ducked down behind some nearby crates and watched from cover.

"He must have gone over the bridge. The controls should be nearby." Came a woman's voice.

"Over here Commander." Came another deeper voice, male and alien with duel tones. Not turian, the vocal range was off for a turian. Admittedly it wasn't one I'd heard before.

"Harkin won't get away with this…" My heart leapt to my throat and thundered wildly against my skin. That voice…

I shook my head wildly. I must have finally lost my marbles, archangels death obviously was the end of my short supply of sanity. Still… I had to be sure. Carefully I peeked over the crates and looked at the three commando's standing in the clearing.

A female human in green and gold armour, with long black hair tied back in a messy bun was peering over the console I'd been trying to hack, her brow furrowed, an assault rifle in her armoured hand.

Standing by the bridge controls was a Drell in black leather, his greeny skin offset by black and red markings. I'd seen a couple of Drell on Omega in my time, but I'd never talked to any.

Then finally, pacing around the clearing with his back to me, a turian in badly damaged blue and black armour.

I was sure my heart had stopped altogether. Hell I was sure I'd actually been shot and killed at some point and I just hadn't noticed. It was impossible… it couldn't be…

"Garrus, come deal with this console." The human woman commanded. "Someone's locked it up."

Garrus turned his head to face the woman and I caught sight of his features… his blue paint. It was him. I'd know him anywhere.

He took a step towards the woman but I moved first, jumping out from my cover and startling the three of them, all of them turning their weapons on me. I hardly noticed. They could have killed me and I wouldn't have cared. My eyes were fixed with his and I saw recognition come over him a split second later. He lowered his gun immediately.

"Angel? Oh my gods!"

"Maggie?"

The human commander kept her gun on me but was glancing from me to her turian companion. "Friend of yours?" She asked.

"I thought you were dead!" I gasped out. "All the blood… And everyone said… gods I was so sure you were dead!" I wave of emotion crashed over me and I was utterly overwhelmed. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything I was… shocked… stunned… I did the only thing I knew how to do. I got angry. "You bastard!" I screamed, closing the gap between us and pounding at his armour with my fists. "You fucking bastard! You made me think you were dead! I killed for you! I fucking cried for you!" I pounded him as hard as I could, my fists engulfed in angry flame. He justt stared at me… completely stunned himself. "Why didn't you come find me! How could you just leave me behind like that!"

Finally some semblance of sense came to him and he grabbed my fists in his hands, holding me still. "I did look for you!" He replied. "Shepard and I looked everywhere on Omega for you but you'd gone with Sidonis. I wasn't sure if… I didn't know…" There was some kind of fear mixed with shame in his eyes and a realisation dawned on me.

"You thought I knew!" I screamed. "You thought I was in on it!"

"I didn't know what to think!" He cried back. "The two of you vanished! I couldn't trace you! You'd always said you looked out for yourself. I couldn't rule it out Maggie."

"You fucker!" I threw him away from me in disgust. "After everything that happened… after everything we did!"

"That's what I thought!" He snapped. "But after the attack… I couldn't be sure anymore! You'd never… you never said anything. You avoided making any claims…"

I felt some of the anger drain out of me. He was right. I hadn't given him any clue that I'd loved him. I was content to let him think less of me. "But you claimed me." I murmured almost to myself. "Wasn't that enough to at least find out?"

He gestured at the warehouse. "What do you think I'm doing here? You and Sidonis vanished, I came here looking to track the two of you and get some answers…" I looked him over, taking in his burned and battered armour, the hunch in his shoulders, the look of hopeless defeat in his eyes then to a large bandage on one side of his face… that explained the blood. He'd suffered. It was written all over him. Physically, emotionally… mentally. He looked exhausted. Every fibre of my being wanted to reach out and comfort him. To apologize and promise I would never, ever leave him like that again. "Garrus… I would never betray you. I came here looking for Sid too. He vanished when I found out what he'd done… I wanted to make him pay for what he'd done to you… to your team."

"Hey!" Snapped the commander. "I hate to break up this reunion but we're in the middle of merc territory. We need to find what we came for and get the hell out. If we're here for the same guy then lets go. We'll get there faster with one extra."

Right… Sidonis. Archangel was alive and my heart found some peace in that, but my rage still burned against that traitor. It was his fault the others were dead. It was his fault Angel and I had been parted. It was his fault I watched Gavorn drown in booze every night and puke into the toilet in the early hours of the morning. It was his fault that Blue Sun got to fuck me, it was his fault I'd had to sell myself to get to the citadel. That bastard still had a hell of a lot to answer for. I nodded and snapped a new clip into my pistol. "I like your thinking."

We blazed through the warehouse after that. Between the four of us the blue suns were nothing. I was in a daze. I could hardly believe my angel was alive. I kept glancing over to him to make sure he was still there. Too often I caught him looking back. I fought with a fury I'd never had before, throwing flame at any who got in my way. I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to get to this Fade guy, find out where Sidonis was and go. I wanted… no, needed to touch angel again, to reassure myself I wasn't dreaming. I needed to talk to him, to find out where he'd been, what he'd done… could I go with him? I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him behind and going back to Omega if he was in the galaxy somewhere. But did he even still want me? Was he angry for my running off with Sid? He'd seemed angry… angry and hurt. Gods this was so messed up! I didn't even care about the warehouse or the fight anymore I just wanted my angel!

I blazed a trail through a row of mechs, leaving only smouldering parts behind as we raced through the back of the warehouse.

"That's impressive stuff Maggie." The commander complimented me as Angel worked on hacking into a couple of locked crates looking for salvage. He always had been resourceful. "What is it? Some kind of biotechs?" She leaned on one of the adjacent crates to survey me.

"Something like that." I replied, my eyes still fixed on Garrus as he worked.

"You show a great deal of power." The Drell remarked, he was stood close by, his hands folded neatly behind his back. I turned to look him over, curious about him in general, having had so little contact with his people. There was a darkness in his eyes… and not just because they were pools of black… it was in the way he stood, the quiet way that he fought. He was a trained killing machine.

"You're an assassin right?" I asked.

"I am."

I nodded turning to the woman. "And you must be Commander Shepard."

"Seen my face somewhere have you?" She asked. She wasn't being pig headed I realised. In fact she seemed to hate the idea. She was just trying to gauge what I knew about her.

I shook my head. "No. Angel… sorry, Garrus told me about you. Said he worked with you before. Way I see it, you're the only one he'd follow so faithfully now."

She smiled and brushed some of her black hair out of her face. She seemed pleased with my response. "Yeah, Vakerian and I go way back."

"Got it." Garrus suddenly announced, the crate springing open for the Commander and he to search through.

Minutes later they were back in the game, turning and heading into the final stretch of warehouse.

Canisters of flammable material flew overhead and I smiled slightly. I still had a debt to pay.

We fought the final mechs, knocking them down like toy soilders before reaching the back office. Garrus was worked into something of a frenzy, the familiar fire in his eyes, the danger in his walk sending a wonderful, blessed rush through me. He was definitely still my archangel.

Shepard and the Drell entered the office from the front while Garrus and I came in from the back. The stupid little human man didn't even see Garrus until it was too later, taking the butt of his rifle to the face and shouting a string of curses.

I leaned on the wall with a smile on my face as I watched Angel work, throwing Harkin around like a toy and making his demands. Gods I'd missed him so fucking much.

Shepard didn't seem as amused however. She was watching Garrus with something like concern on her face.

Finally Garrus threw Fade to the floor, resting a foot on his neck. "You know what else is bad for business? A broken neck!"

The pathetic little man gave over, promising to make the arrangements for Garrus to get to Sidonis. Garrus let him up and he limped to the console making the call. I heard him… watched him through narrowed eyes as he made the arrangements.

Garrus made to shoot the arsehole. I was all for it, but Shepard stepped in.

"He can't hide from C-sec anymore." She told him.

Garrus growled and settled for smashing his head into the humans nose, making him cry out in pain.

I smirked and followed the troupe out hearing Garrus mumble. 'I didn't shoot him' to his CO.

No… Garrus didn't shoot him. It made me wonder about the extent of influence this Commander Shepard had on my Angel. Honestly, it worried me a little. I'd never seen Garrus let anyone tell him what to do. On Omega… he would have killed Harkin, I was sure of it.

Still, it hardly mattered seeing as I was going to blow the place to kingdom come.

I fell back a little as they made their way to the exit. As they made it to the door I turned and fired at the canisters flying overhead knocking one… two… three… four onto the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Shepard shouted.

The fuel from the canisters coated the floor of the warehouse and surrounding crates also marked flammable. I smiled back at Shepard and let fire engulf my hand.

Garrus's eyes grew wide as he cottoned on. He grabbed Shepards arm and threw her towards the door. "Run!" He yelled.

I gave them a few seconds to clear the blast zone, then threw a sphere into the ground.

It erupted in flame. I had but seconds to duck behind some crates before things began to explode. There were shouts and screams from any remaining blue suns… and Harkin I the office as the fire spread quickly up to him.

It spread over to me too, washing me in the fire. It had been years since I'd done anything like this. I'd forgotten how amazing the fire felt on my skin. It couldn't hurt me, it never did. It just felt… wonderful. Powerful, strong… absolute.

Course that didn't mean I was impervious to harm. The shrapnel from the explosions was sure to rip me a new one so I waited a few minutes till all the canisters nearby had gone off before making my rush for the exit.

I darted through the door and straight into Archangels waiting arms.

"Maggie!" He shouted. "What the fuck!"

I pulled away from him with a shrug and dusted ash from my clothes. "I owed someone a favour for setting me on Fade's trail. They wanted the warehouse gone." I explained. I looked up and caught his angry eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're pissed about Harkin and the blue suns getting burned."

"I'm pissed that you put the rest of us in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't in any danger I made sure of that."

"Garrus is right." Shepard turned on me, advancing slowly. "You pull something like that again and Sidonis is gonna be least of your concerns!" She snapped.

"Go to hell Lady, I don't take orders from you."

Garrus grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall of the burning building. "No but you do take orders from me!"

I laughed. "Since when! I never did as you told me either! You've forgotten the number one fact about Maggie… I don't work for anyone!"

"Then why blow up the warehouse?" Shepard snapped.

I gave her a very steady glare. "Because I always pay my debts."

Garrus growled at me. "Then you owe Shepard a bloody big one."

I raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the pain from his talons gripping my shoulders too hard. "How so."

"She saved my life. If it weren't for her, I would be dead and you'd still be 'crying for me'." He threw my own words back at me with venom and spite that struck me deeply. I was pleased he was alive… I was overjoyed. I eyed the bandage on his face and the burn marks on his armour. It had obviously been a very bad hit.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice soft as a whisper. I couldn't keep the concern of my face either.

Finally he let go of my shoulders. "Gunship rocket to the face." He murmured.

I turned to Shepard. "Then you're the one that shot down Tarak?"

She nodded, arms folded over her chest.

"Shit." I groaned. "Now I fuckin' owe you two!"


	8. Chapter 7

The journey to the meeting place was made in uncomfortable silence. Garrus staring out of the passenger window in the front and the Drell staring at me in the back. He seemed to be trying to read my actions in a similar way to how I'd read Kelham in the bar the night before.

Finally we arrived, the car setting down on one of the maintenance catwalks.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Shepard asked.

Garrus glared at her. I wanted to punch her. "He's a coward and a traitor. No one else is going to bring him to justice… no one cares!"

I frowned. "I care." His eyes shot to me. "I came here to kill him too."

His posture relaxed a little. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"So what's the plan?" Shepard asked him. I liked seeing her take his direction. I liked having him back in charge. Made me feel better. I didn't trust Shepard… she might have saved Garrus's life, but I didn't know her. Its not like she'd done that for me.

"I'll set up here." Angel was pointing to a good spot a little way off. "You go over and keep him talking."

She nodded and got back into the car, taking Thane with her and leaving me with Garrus. He took out his rifle… the same one I'd given him I noticed… and moved to his chosen spot to set up.

I moved to crouch beside him, looking over the view bellow with narrowed eyes, trying to spot him. Shepard landed her car and we watched her get out and walk into the crowds of people.

"There he is." Angel whispered, I followed his gaze to a turian sitting on a bench a little way off. Sure enough… it was him… the fucking traitor. I must have said it aloud because Garrus let out an agreeing growl. "Wave him over." He instructed Shepard over the comm. She did as she was told and they started talking.

"You're in my shot." Garrus told her. "Move over."

I expected her to do that to… she didn't. Instead she just stood there and spoke to him. Garrus looked surprised, but of course I couldn't hear what was going on. He cottoned on and patched me into their comms.

Shepard was asking him why he did it. I rolled my eyes. If she wanted to know I coulda told her. "He wanted the credits to get off Omega." I growled at her. "He sold them out for money!"

He told Shepards he'd been threatened and harassed.

"Bullshit!" I growled. "He knew what he was doing! He asked me if the mercs would cut him a deal for good info!" Garrus gave me a startled look. He hadn't known that. I sighed. "he didn't tell me 'what' info he was thinking of selling! I shoulda guessed…" I hung my head in shame. "Amateurs mistake."

Garrus's attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand. "He's a coward Shepard! He deserves to die!"

Then the damned commander let Sidonis beg… she fucking let him plea for his life. I saw the wheels turning in Garrus's head as Sid made his pathetic excuses, his empty promises.

I gasped Garrus's hand on his rifle. "You can't let him get away with it!" I gasped out. "Please! Think about what he's done!"

"I am thinking Maggie!" he snapped back.

"There's nothing left here to kill Garrus." Shepard argued.

"Yes there is! He's right there!" I snapped. "He's standing right there! Still drawing breath while ten families mourn their loved ones! Goddamn it just shoot him!"

But Shepard was still standing in the way. "Killing him will accomplish nothing. Give him a chance to make amends." She encouraged.

I growled in anger as I saw Garrus make his choice. He drew his gun away with a sigh. "Just… tell him to go."

"No! You can't be serious!" I glared at him. "He's right there!"

"Shepards right Maggie… killing him won't do anything, it won't bring them back."

"But it'll bring closure! Ten families Garrus! Ten families and me!" I slapped his arm. I knew he didn't feel it through his armour. "Go to hell Vakerian!" I pushed him away as I got to my feet and turned to leave. "And they call me fucked up!" I shouted over my shoulder.

So I walked away. I walked away from my Angel. As always he didn't chase after me, he didn't shout out to me… he just let me go. I wanted him to say something… anything that might make me change my mind. I wanted to argue with him till it was all worked out. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

I called by Kelhams place first and picked up my bag.

"Nice work." he told me with a dark smile as I came into his study. "I owe you a favour Hun, you killed Fade for me."

"Yeah you do." I agreed.

"Did you get your man?" He asked.

"Kinda." I heaved a heavy sigh and swung my bag onto my back.

"Thanks."

He arched his eyebrows. "You don't look like a happy customer."

I shrugged. "Didn't play out like I planned."

"Sorry to hear it. Brandy?" I turned him down. I knew the look in his eyes. It was one that meant he was going to try and rope me into another job, offer me lots of money… status… power. Whatever he could give. Suddenly I was worth keeping. "If you change your mind…" he called after me as I left.

"I'll know who to call." I promised him. That satisfied him enough to let me leave.

Next place I found myself was Chora's Den, the seedy club across from where Sid and I had first come to stay.

I watched some little Asari kid shake her arse on a table for me while I downed a few strong drinks and tried to get my head around everything that had happened.

Garrus was alive… but archangel seemed to be gone. Shepard had made sure of that. Now I was sat there trying to figure out who it was I'd loved. Garrus… or Archangel? I tried to figure out what had made me so angry with him. The fact that he spared Sidonis… or the fact that he took orders now? I'd loved his free spirit. His strength… his confidence. All that seemed to be missing now, the way it had when he was tired back on Omega, the way only I'd seen him before. Yet it was a side of himself he seemed happy to share with Shepard. Did he love her? Had he claimed her too? Or had I been mistaken in what I thought he'd felt for me? It would be the biggest mistake I'd ever made if I was… I didn't think so. I'd gotten too good at reading people to mistake that. I was sure he had at least cared for me.

I downed my drink and enjoyed the burning feeling as it slid down my throat.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up into the piercing green eyes of Commander Shepard herself. She was wearing a casual black dress and black heels. Looked pretty smart on her, but not what I expected.

"Yeah actually. Fuck off." I waved at a waitress to bring me another round. To my annoyance Shepard sat next to me at the table anyway and placed an order of her own. "You don't know me so I'll cut you some slack… but the last time someone didn't take the hint they got their face slammed into the bar."

"And on Omega that might have worked." She said as the waitress placed our drinks in front of us. "But the citadel is a bit more respectable. You'd get arrested."

"They could certainly try."

"Mm, I'm sure you'd but up an impressive fight before either getting killed or cadged. If they cadged you you'll have probably killed a couple of cops in the struggle and would be sentenced to life in high security prison somewhere or hard labour. Seems like a lot of trouble to get into just for slamming my head into a bar."

I glared at her. "Fuck off."

"You know… I was really impressed by your skills today. I might not have agreed with you but blowing up a warehouse… that's pretty impressive."

"Well I'm so pleased to have your approval. Now I can die happy."

She leaned on the table and took a long swig from her drink. "Garrus told me a bit about you. He says your crazy."

"I am crazy."

"Well then… I think you'll fit in pretty good on the Normandy. I'm a collector of crazy."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't piss me about. What's your angle."

She shrugged. "Nothing to complex… just trying to put a team together so I can go through the Omega four relay and kick some collector arse. I need the best and the brightest… I think you qualify… If your interested."

I laughed. "That's fucking suicide!"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

I frowned. She wasn't kidding. Fuck. "And… Garrus is going with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Obviously I'm rather hoping we won't all die. That's why I need the best with me. I figure every time I can get someone to join up, our chances of survival go up that little bit more."

I moaned and rested my head on the back of the chair. Damn she was a manipulative little witch. She knew just what to say. I glared at her from the corner of my eye. She wasn't intimidated by me. She just sat their calmly drinking. I had the horrible feeling that she and I had way more in common than I wanted to admit. I recognised strength when I saw it… and she definitely had it. It made me realise why Garrus took orders from her. She was charismatic, strong, made good calls… yeah she was one of those 'natural born leaders'. Bitch.

"Why does Garrus trust you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "We're friends." She told me. "We have a lot in common and he knows I'll watch his back. I look out for my friends… for my crew."

"Who have you got on your crew at the moment?" I asked her. "Garrus obviously… the drell…"

"Thane Krios."

"Fuck!" I sat up straight. "The assassin!" I'd heard of him of course. He had a reputation even on Omega. I admired people who were good at their jobs and Krios was the best from what I'd heard. If I'd known who he was…

"The one and only." Shepard replied with a smile. "Hot stuff isn't he."

I snorted and leaned back again. "Yeah I guess. Who else?"

"Mordin solouis…"

"The Salerian Doctor from Omega?"

"Yeah him… Jack… phychotic biotech. Grunt the 'baby' Krogan. Zaeed the Mercenary…"

"I know Zaeed." I mused. "He gave me some good info once. Not a bad fuck either… for a human." I shook my head. "That's quite a group you got going on there."

"Could always use one more."

I rolled my eyes. Clearly she wasn't giving up on this.

"I don't work for anyone." I said stubbornly.

"You worked ok with Garrus's team from what I heard. This doesn't have to be any different. You can work 'with' us just like you did with them."

I had to admit… the thought appealed to me. Somewhere to stay, things to fight, people to observe… Garrus in arms reach. Shepard could certainly use my talents I was sure of that. Maybe I would fit in. I heaved a heavy sigh. I'd been down this road too often. I was a loner for a reason. "I'll think about it." I said finally.

She smiled, satisfied it seemed. "Ok. We ship out tomorrow. Docking bay D24 if you decide to come along."

I nodded to show I'd heard. She finished her drink, paid my tab… and left me to my thoughts.

I was still angry. I wondered if I would ever not be angry. Sidonis had betrayed not just me but the one person I gave a shit about in this galaxy. I just couldn't handle that. On the other hand Garrus had made his choice and I had no choice but to respect him. I loved him too much for anything less. Fuck. I loved him. Archangel or no. The image of his tired, broken form floated in my mind and made me cringe. He was still suffering and I couldn't handle that either.

With a heavy, broken heart of my own I got to my feet, tipped my dancer and left the bar.

I walked down the alleyway round the back, the one lit with red light. It reminded me of Omega. I stopped and leaned against the wall, sliding down to crumple to the floor, tears filling up in my eyes. Gods I felt so fucking lost. No… scrap that. I knew where to go, I knew how to get there… it was my own fucking pride that stopped me.

"Maggie?" The voice was tentative… scared even. I knew it well. Rage burned through me. I leapt to my feet and, grabbing the turian by the neck I slammed him against the wall.

"Sidonis." I growled. "Do you have a fucking death wish!"

"I'm sorry!" He gasped out pitifully. "I'm so sorry Maggie! Please…"

I growled and pressed him harder against the wall. "You shouldn't have come here… you shoulda just turned around and walked away."

"I know where you can find Garrus. He's alive Maggie! He's here… on the citadel. When I saw you I wanted to tell you. I owe you that much."

"You owe me a hell of a lot more!" I snapped. "I know he's alive. I watched him spare your worthless life this afternoon!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know you love him. I know he loves you. Please… I know I can't make it right… I'm so sorry."

"I thought we were friends!" I shrieked out. "You professed to love me too! But you didn't hesitate to sell out the man I loved!"

"I know! There's no reason for you to spare me. Spirits. I'm so sorry."

I froze. My anger began to drain away. "Yeah there is…" I mumbled. I let him go. He fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Maggie?" There was a look of pathetic hope in his eyes that made me sick.

"Garrus spared you. So for some reason he wants you alive. I love him enough to honour that choice… even if I don't understand it."

"Spirits…" he gasped. "Thank you…I don't deserve it…"

"No… You really don't." I grabbed him by the cowl and heaved him to his feet before slamming him against the wall again. "If I ever…and I mean 'ever' see you again I promise you I will not be so merciful! This is your only fucking chance. You better find some way of making amends. There is a good Turian on Omega drowning his sorrows in booze because you killed his mate… there are nine other families out there mourning for their sons and daughters. Think about that every time you take a breath! Think about what you've stolen from them!"

He hung his head pathetically, but didn't reply, only gave out some desperate, miserable sounds. I smiled a little. Yeah… he was feeling it. I dropped him to the ground again and let him sit there, sobbing to himself. He was so bloody pathetic… he wasn't worth the bullet in my gun or the effort of drawing my knife. He was nothing and no one. Honourless… empty… useless. Shepard was right. He was empty… nothing left to kill.

I turned on my heel and walked away with no regrets

**AN: So this is my penultimate chapter here and I'm pretty pleased with myself. Let me know what you guys think. ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

"And this is the main battery where Garrus hides." Shepard said with a smile, indicating down the small passage to the door at the end. She watched me as I stared at the door and made me feel uncomfortable. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." She patted me on the shoulder and turned, heading I noticed, towards life support where the drell assassin was supposedly staying.

With a heavy sigh I hitched my back onto my shoulder properly and took the steps up to the main battery.

I knocked a couple of times before going in.

He was stood at his console, his hands flying over the keys as he worked one some problem or another. He glanced of his shoulder as I came in. "Maggie…" He pressed a few more buttons, apparently pausing his work so he could turn to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

I jogged my head backwards. "She didn't tell you?"

"Shepard? Tell me what?"

I shrugged and stepped further into the room so the door shut behind me. "Not much. Just that she's signed me up for this suicide mission of yours."

Garrus was stunned to silence for a long minute. "You're working for Shepard? I thought you never worked for anyone… why?"

"I'm not working for her." I snapped. "I'm working 'with' her. Just like I worked 'with' archangel." I sighed, and relaxed, reigning in my never ending temper. I looked away. "I'm sure you can figure out why. You're smart."

He actually chuckled a bit. "Not when it comes to you it seems." He turned and leaned on his console to stare at the metal doors. I let my bag slide off my back and sat on one of the crates in the corner.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry. I didn't know what Sid was going to do… what he had done. I should have though… the signs were all there…"

"It wasn't your fault Maggie." He cut over me. "if you say you didn't know I believe you. Your many things… but you're no liar."

I smiled a little as I stared at the floor. "I guess not." I looked up at him. "You're not to blame either. You know that right." He looked away and I knew the answer. "Garrus. You couldn't have predicted that anymore than I could."

"Maybe." He moved to sit next to me on the crates. "so… what happened? How did you know what was going on?"

"Well… I wasn't planning on leaving forever…" I looked up at him and read in his face that that's exactly what he'd thought I'd done… that I'd left him and I wasn't planning on coming back, regardless of what I knew or didn't know about Sidonis's plan.

"You weren't?"

I shook my head wildly. "No! I just… I wanted a few days to think. Sid said he needed a hand going to the citadel… I went with him to get away for a bit. I spent about five days with him there… then I decided to come home. I… I missed you." I reached over and took one of his hands in mine. He let me wind my fingers between his warm talons and I enjoyed the feel of his skin. He really was alive… sitting there in front of me. Tired and broken… but alive.

"When I got back thought…" I continued. "Well… it was a mess. I saw the bodies. You weren't there but the amount of blood… I was sure the mercs has just taken you for a trophy or something. Everyone said you were dead. I had no reason to think you were alive. I coerced some blue sun boys to tell me what had happened as far as they knew… then Captain Gavorn… Monty's mate. He helped get me a ride back to the citadel to go after Sid."

"How did you manage that?"

I cringed and looked away. Of all the things he had to ask me. I'd never promised him any loyalty… hell he was dead anyways… but that didn't make me feel better about telling him. As it turned out, I didn't need too. "Right." he said before I could speak. "Stupid question."

"I didn't have anything else to offer him." I argued. "And I had nothing left to hope for. I just wanted Sid dead."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me." He shrugged, taking his hand from mine. "I don't own you." He got to his feet and moved back to his console.

"Bullshit!" I shouted, making him jump so much he actually went off the ground slightly. If the conversation hadn't been so dire to me I'd have laughed. "You bit me! Apparently that's how you mark your territory!"

He had the decency to hang his head a little. "I didn't leave a scar." he said. "It was an offer… I figured you would know what it meant, seeing as how… familiar… you are with my people."

I groaned and leaned back against the wall. "Goddamn it Garrus! I know how to fuck your people… I know basic social customs nothing more. I certainly didn't make a point of finding out how turians get their mates!"

He looked a little foolish. "Well, when you vanished… I was sure I'd offended you and you'd rejected me. I didn't expect you to come back."

I shook my head. "Well… what were you expecting me to do?"

He arched his brow ridges. "You kinda did what I expected you too. I honestly didn't think you would agree but I couldn't…" he broke off and shook his head. "I couldn't just keep fucking around without at least trying. I had to let you know what you were dealing with but you wouldn't let me say anything to you."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I didn't want you too. I was… scared."

He looked at me sharply. "Of me? I'd never hurt you Maggie…"

I shook my head. "No… not like that. I was afraid of the pain I felt when I thought you were dead…" he looked confused.

I sighed heavily and pulled my rucksack onto my lap. I drew out my box and rummaged through it for a minute. I pulled out a beautiful silver engagement ring set with blue stones and tossed it over to him. He caught it in his talons and admired it. "What's this?" He asked.

"Its how humans mark their mates. They give them rings like this one. Supposedly the prettier the ring you give your woman the more you love her. Bullshit really… I'd have been happy with a piece of copper wire…still…" I broke off and shrugged.

He regarded me carefully. "So… you have a mate?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. He was killed. Damn it Garrus… I was afraid of having to feel that again. You lived a dangerous life… we both did. I was scared of having to deal with that again. When I thought you were dead…" I broke off, my throat felt tight and I could feel the tears threatening to spill. "When I thought you were dead I wanted to die rather than live through that again." My voice broke. I'd run out of strength. From the look of him, we both had.

He moved, pressing a few buttons on his console and making the green panel on the door turn red. He moved towards me and put the ring back in my box for me. I closed the lid and let him take it from me. Carefully he leaned under the safety railings and stashed the box under the main battery. Then he came back and sat next to me again, closer this time and wound his arms around my shoulders, drawing me in so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Gods it felt so wonderful to have him near me again. So feel his touch, his embrace. To smell his scent in the air. The tears I'd been fighting began to fall.

"I'm still alive Maggie." He murmured, his voice low and deep with his own sorrows. "I'm still here." He nuzzled my neck and shoulder and I wound my arms around him, letting him draw me flush against his body. Desperate to be as close as I could I moved my legs and pulled myself up to straddle his lap.

Through my sobs I managed to gasp a breath of air. "I love you! Gods damn it… I love you."

He didn't reply, not with words. Instead I felt him brush my hair away from my neck, felt him nuzzle against my skin then… the sharp but beautiful sting of his knife like teeth as they buried deep in my soft flesh. I cried out, but drew him tighter against me. This bite would scar… I was sure of it.

After a few minutes he withdrew to nudge my forehead with his own, his mouth coated in my blood, his eyes full of the fire I'd fallen in love with. "Mine." He growled.

**AN: So… there you have it. Maggie's alternate ending. ^^ I thought about putting a smutty bit at the end here but honestly I didn't think it was needed and thought it might ruin the moment a bit so… use your imaginations. :P **

**So… for my next trick… I will be writing a little something that continues on from this story as a Thane X Shepard story with Maggie and Garrus's relationship progressing in the back ground. Honestly I don't think poor Thane has enough stories… anyways, thanks for reading peoples…. Plllllease leave me a review (See you got me begging and everything ;) )**


End file.
